Rescue Crystal
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One shot fic! Crystal was kidnapped by Cortex's minions. So, now Crash and Crunch have to save her before anything bad happens to her!


***Rescue Crystal***

* * *

Crystal is heading to the house with a basket of supplies she bought from the market. She sees Crash playing with his yo-yo, Coco grooming Pura, and Crunch stretching his body. The female bandicoot smiles at them and put the basket on the rock for her team to see.

"Whatcha got there?" Coco asked coming over. She removed the clothe and see fresh fruit and vegetables. "Wow. Thanks for shopping for me, Crystal."

"It's nothing. Great to experience the little market on this island." Crystal said. "Thanks to Crash and Crunch who are kind enough to show me around." Crash giggled, blushing a bit while Crunch scratched the back of his head. Coco brought the basket inside the house. Crystal let out a sigh and sat on the cool grass as Crash sat next to her, smiling at her. "Such a beautiful day, isn't it Crash?" Crystal asked the orange bandicoot. Crash nodded in respond. Crunch watched the two in silent, sneering at Crash. But his expression quickly changed when Crystal turned to him. "Where is Aku Aku?" She asked.

"He's out checking on other islands. He'll be back when things are good." Crunch replied. Crystal nodded. Sure, she's only with the bandicoots for a month now, and things have gone very peaceful. Aku Aku told her what his duties are whenever he is not with Crash and the others. He is a guardian of the islands from the beginning after all.  
Crystal was told by his story when he was human decades ago along with his brother, Uka Uka. Their souls went inside the tiki masks they created and have magic powers. Yet, they are the opposite. Crystal was glad that she switched sides after being sent to kill the bandicoots. Still, she is a little worried that Uka Uka will kill her anytime soon after Cortex and his minions came for her and see her betrayal. The only memory she has about his minions is when she is in training right away after Nina gave her clothes to wear...

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Crystal shoots the targets with her laser gun that Cortex gave her. She hits every bulls eye in different modes with her gun. Then, she was put to fighting mode. N. Gin is controlling the robot that is two feet taller than Crystal. The robot rises its fist to punch the female bandicoot, but Crystal moved away so fast that she jumped on the back. She grabbed the head and made a backflip along with the robot and throw it down to the ground._

 _"Excellent! Brilliant!" Cortex announced as he watched his creation finishing the robot. "Faster and stronger than Crash and Crunch! She is perfect!"_

 _"Eh, she's alright." Pinstripe said with a shrug._

 _"Tiny still hates bandicoots." Tiny said with a gruff._

 _"Thought Nina would be the only girl we'll ever have." Dingodile said, arms crossed. Cortex sneered at his minions._

 _"You all better watch it! She will be the general of yours! A great warrior unlike Crash and Crunch. Crystal will destroy the bandicoots!" He said. Neither of the mutant creatures didn't say anything. Crystal turned to see them watching her no interest. She can tell that they don't seem pleased about her skills or anything that she can do. She felt her spine tingle when she sees Tiny sneering at her, cracking his knuckles._

 _"Oh dear, dear, dear..." She sighed, trying not to sound afraid._

 ** _*End flashback*_**

* * *

Crash waved his hand in front of Crystal's blank face, making her blink a few times and notice his concerned face.

"Oh, sorry." Crystal said. "I...I was in deep thought." Crash just smiled. He took her hand to lead her to the house to get inside, but Crystal stopped him. "Wait, let me be out here for a bit. I want to clear my head. I'll be inside soon." He told the male bandicoot. Crash shrugged a bit and went in the house. Crystal walked away from the house and look up at the sky. It's blueish purple and the sun will set soon. "Wonder how that doctor is doing after Uka Uka took him back to the lab since that day?" She wondered, smirking at the thought of Cortex squeal like a pig. She walked off to get to the beach until she hears a sound. She sniffs the air a little, and made a face.

 _'Smells like baddies.'_ She thought. She got her laser gun out and head through the jungle to follow the scent and hear the sounds.  
As Crystal gets further, she found a gem. A clear gem sitting by the tree. Crystal heard about the gems and crystals around, but never thought she could actually find one. As she is reaching for it, she hears a hiss. Coming out of the bushes are the Komodo Brothers. Joe is chuckling by hissing.

"There you are, my dear..." He hissed. Crystal glared at the two, aiming her laser gun at the brothers, but the other mutant creatures are coming out. Tiny, Dingodile, Pinstripe, and Koala Kong. Tiny cracked his knuckles, chuckling. Pinstripe smirked at the female bandicoot, loading his tommy gun. Kong flexes his muscles, glaring at her.

"The boss ain't happy about ya, darling." Pinstripe said. "He shouldn't make another bandicoot that is too stupid to be evil." Crystal glared at him.

"From the beginning, we get the feeling that you will switched sides." Moe added. "You betrayed us! You dishonor the master!"

"I'm glad that I chose to be with the bandicoots! They like me and I like them! They treat me like family! And you guys hate my guts since we first met!" Crystal said with a look.

"Doesn't mean that you have to betray the doctor." Pinstripe said. "Now, you must come with us!" Before Crystal could shoot the minions with her laser gun, Tiny grabbed her by the back of her neck, lifting her off the ground. Crystal started to thrash, trying to reach for Tiny's face to hit him, but the tiger kept her away, laughing at her.

"Alright. We got the bandicoot girl." Joe said. Then, they all teleported off the island.

* * *

"Ooof!" Crystal grunted as she was dropped on the floor. She opened her eyes to see that she is in the lab. Tiny grabs her and place her on the table to strap her arms and legs. "Argh! Let me go, you idiots!" She yelled.

"Ah, hello my dear Crystal." A voice said from the shadows. Crystal scans her eyes around and see Dr. Cortex coming in the light, smirking at her. "It's been quite some time. How you been, my dear?"

"Just fine until your minions kidnapped me." Crystal said. Cortex snickered.

"I hear things have been interesting, Crystal. Crunch and Crash seem to compete over you." He said. "Let me ask you one thing. Do you...love one of them? Hmmm?"

"Why do you ask such a thing?" Crystal asked. "They're my friends. Sure, I know they like me more than just a friend or teammate, but I don't have feelings for them. I just like them. They help me, protect me, and show me around the island."

"Mmmhmm. Sure." Cortex said. "Never thought that my creations could fall for you, Crystal." He walked over to the computer and type on his keyboard. "Clearly, creating the bandicoots is a mistake. When I made you, you seem very promising. But, you had to switch sides right away. Bandicoots are no longer in my book." He told her.

"So, I'm one of your newest mistakes then?" Crystal asked with a smirk. "No surprise. What's next? You gonna make a cat but it turns out to be more idiotic?" Cortex rolled his eyes at her smart remark.

* * *

The bandicoots are about to eat their dinner at the table, but Crash looks around for Crystal who hasn't come in the house. He started to get worried. Coco noticed this as well.

"Where's Crystal?" She asked. Crunch turned to see the window, looking for her outside.

"She was just outside." He said. "Let me go out and look for her." As Crunch is heading out the door, Crash follows. Coco remains in the house, sitting by the table.  
Crunch is calling for Crystal out front while Crash is searching through the bushes. But, he picks up her scent. He begins to follow it. He got into the jungle as the scent continues on. Crystal was here. Then, Crash spotted a gem by the tree and the scent of Crystal ended here. Crash didn't bother to pick up the gem, he needs to figure out what happened to Crystal at this spot.

"Crash! You find her?" Crunch's voice asked from the distance. Crash scratched his head, trying to figure out where could Crystal be? Then, Crunch appeared and see his little brother pondering. "What's wrong, Crash? You know where she could be? Whoa, is that a gem?" He asked. He came over and pick up the gem. "We better bring this for Aku Aku. We can't let Cortex or anyone get their hands on this." He said. Crash's eyes went wide. Of course! Cortex must've kidnapped her out of thin air. Crash dashed back to the house to have his sister warm up the portal in the warp room. Crunch followed him, wondering why Crash ran off.

Having no idea why to get the portal activated, Crash typed something down and he jumped in the portal. Crunch sees the name and made a surprised look. He jumped in the portal. Coco looked at the name. **Cortex Castle**.

"Oh no..." Coco gasped. "Crystal, hang on. Crash and Crunch are coming!"

* * *

N. Tropy walked up to Crystal, grabbing her chin with his fingers, studying her face and eyes. Crystal sneered at him, trying to move her head away. Tropy scoffed at her.

"Never thought that Dr. Cortex could create a stunning creature." He said. "I heard that Crash and Crunch are into you. But, you know they are not the only ones." Crystal raises a brow at him.

"Really now? Well, wonder who that could be?" She said. Tropy snickered and held her chin once more.

"He is standing in front of you..." He whispered. Crystal snarled and spit at his face, making him recoil in disgust. "Gah! It was just a joke, you fleabag!" N. Tropy wipes his face as Crystal glared at him. "Such a clever girl you are..."

"Are you here just to amuse me? Because you are failing. I will get out of here." Crystal said.

"Actually, I am here to take what is mine. The Power Gems. I can see in your eyes that you have found one, but failed to take it. Now tell me, where is that gem you saw?" N. Tropy asked, crossing his arms.

"What do you care?" Crystal asked with a look. "You don't work for Cortex anymore." N. Tropy smirked.

"Oh, so you've heard." He said, chuckling. "But never mind that, tell me where that gem is. If you tell me, I'll let you go." Crystal only stared at him, giving him silent treatment. N. Tropy sighed in annoyance. "I'm losing patience, dearie. I'll kill you myself if you don't-"

 _Phhpt!_

They heard a fart sound in this room. N. Tropy got his weapon out, scanning the room. Crystal caught something in the corner of her eye. She sees Crash hiding under the table, getting his hand out of his armpit. How did he get here without Crystal knowing it? But, she also sees Crunch creeping up behind N. Tropy holding a chair. He hits N. Tropy with it to make a villain fall. Before N. Tropy can get up, Crunch knocks him out by punching him in the face with his metal hand.

"Nobody messes with Crystal while I'm around!" Crunch said with a growl. "Now, let's get you out of those-" Crunch was cut off when Crash already got Crystal off the restrains of the table. Crystal hugs Crash, thanking him for freeing her. Crunch made a face. "Hey! What about me? I just knock out the clock dude here!" He said, opening his arms. Crystal laughed and hugs him.

"Thank you both. Now, let's go before the doctor comes." She said. Then, the alarms went off and red lights are flashing. "Oh dear."

"We gotta go now! C'mon! The portal is waiting for us!" Crunch said by leading Crystal and Crash out of the room before the lab assistants will come in. They see the portal ahead of them. But, it disappeared! "What the-?" Crunch gasped in shock. Crash made a low growl when he turns back. Crystal and Crunch turned around and see Cortex with a device with a red button.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked with a smirk.

"Let us go you creep!" Crystal snarled, taking her laser gun out. Cortex chuckled evilly.

"Oh, you three are just adorable. Two male bandicoots rescuing their loved one." He taunted. "But you all can't escape! I will destroy you myself!" He got out his own laser gun that is bigger than Crystal's. It started to grow a purple lightning orb. Crunch and Crash got in front to protect Crystal. As Cortex blasts his laser orb at them, a force field appears around the bandicoots. Crash let out a glee when he sees Aku Aku in front. The force field dies and Cortex made a glare at the ancient mask.

"Right on time, Aku Aku!" Crunch said.

"You just _had_ to appear out of nowhere, don't you?!" Cortex asked in annoyance. Aku Aku gave him a glare, eyes glow.

"You have 3 seconds before I blast you away!" Aku Aku warned the scientist. Cortex quickly gave him a nervous chuckle and backed away.

"They...are all yours..." He said before running away. Aku Aku turned back to the bandicoots.

"Are you three alright?" He asked.

"Yes. Thanks to you, we're okay." Crystal said. "If you need to know why we are here-"

"Let's talk about it at home." Aku Aku said, cutting her off. He teleported him and the bandicoots back to the house where Coco is waiting.

* * *

After arriving home, Crystal explains what happened. She found a gem in the jungle and then she was kidnapped by Cortex's minions, and then N. Tropy wanting that same gem he needs, then to Crash and Crunch rescuing her. Aku Aku listened to every word.

"At least no one there harms you. I am glad that I made it there for you three in time." Aku Aku told the bandicoots. "Crash, Crunch, you two worked together to save Crystal from that lab."

"Eh, it was Crash who figured out what happened." Crunch said. "He found her scent, then went to the warp room and boom! There was Crystal in that castle!" Crash grinned at his brother. He never thought that he could get the full credit, but Crunch also helped him to knock down N. Tropy.

"Well done, Crash. I am very proud that you used your brain." Aku Aku said. Crash scratched his head, smiling away. Crystal smiled at the male bandicoots while Coco is sitting next to her.

"Thank you both." She said.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Crunch said. He got the gem out of his pocket and show it to the mask. "This is what Crystal is mentioning before. It's best if we hold on to it since that clock guy is looking for it." The gem levitates out of Crunch's hand and Aku Aku is looking at it.

"We must hide it in the warp room." He said. "Who knows what N. Tropy is up to now..." Coco then stood up.

"Well, now that we are here in one piece, let's have dinner! I got it all heat up for you guys!" She said. Every bandicoot heads down to the dining room to eat their late dinner while Aku Aku chuckled in amusement.


End file.
